nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Guthorian
Der Paladin Guthorian dient zur jetzigen Zeit der Kirche des Lichts in Sturmwind. Aussehen Guthorian ist ein Mann in seinen frühen Dreißigern, mit langem schwarzem Haar, welches ihm locker in den Nacken fällt. Von eben diesem hat er einige Strähnen hinter die Ohren gekämmt, sodass seine kastanienbraunen Augen und seine Koteletten stets zu sehen sind. Ein ordentlich getrimmter Kinnbart von eben solcher Schwärze umrahmt seine Lippen. Er besitzt ein breites Kreuz und ist auch ansonsten recht muskulös, weshalb sein großer Körper auf andere Menschen durchaus einzuschüchtern vermag. Zudem wird sein Körper von kleinen, feinen Narben, welche von Klingen und Pfeilen stammen geziert. Für gewöhnlich trägt er ein einfaches weißes Leinenhemd, eine feine Lederhose mit passendem Gürtel und ein Paar kräftiger schwarzer Stiefel. Den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand ziert ein einfacher silberner Ring mit dem Zeichen der Kirche des Lichts darauf. Wenn er sich im Dienst der Kirche oder in der Schlacht befindet, so trägt er eine schwere Plattenrüstung, welche in weiß und gold gehalten ist. Ihre Oberfläche zieren kunstvolle Schnörkel und an vielen Stellen prangert das Zeichen der Kirche des Lichts. Über seine Schultern legt sich eine azurblaue Stola aus feinster Seide, welche er stets gut behandelt und selber gepflegt hällt. An einer eisernen Kette, welche an seinem Gürtel befestigt ist, findet sich ein in Eisen gebudener Foliant auf dessen Einband mehrere Segnungen sowie die Aufschrift "Esarus thar no'Darador'" zu finden sind. Auf seinem Rücken in einer einfachen Lederhülle befindet sich ein Kriegshammer, dessen hölzer Schaft in edles Leder gewickelt ist und dessen massiver Kopf mit Segnungen und Zeichen des Lichts versehen wurde. Der Hammerkopf wird zudem immer von einem leichten unscheinbaren silbernen Lichtschimmer umgeben. Geschichte Vergangenes Jugend thumb|right|Guthorian und Gawain in ihrer Kindheit, fröhlich spielend In einer warmen Spätsommernacht vor nun mehr 31 Jahren, erblickte der junge Guthorian Balren, als Sohn des Gutsherren Karamas Balren das Licht der Welt. Sein Vater besaß ein kleines Bauerngut in Tirisfal, auf welchem mehrere Farmer beschäftigt waren, darunter auch der Vater des späteren besten Freundes von Guthorian. Seine Mutter, eine bodenständige Frau aus gutbürgerlichem Hause, kümmerte sich stets aufmerksam um ihren Sohn, welcher gut behütet und geliebt aufwuchs. Auf Grund seiner recht behüteten Erziehung, wuchs Guthorian als kleiner Rabauke auf. Er schlich oft heimlich nachts zu den Unterkünften der Farmer um mit ihren Kindern zu spielen und mit ihnen durch die Nacht zu ziehen. Sein häufigster Gefährte zu dieser Zeit, war der junge Gawain Dalmore, Kind der treusten Bauernfamilie seines Vaters. Als Guthorian älter wurde, begann er sicht oft mit seinem besten Freund kleinere Prügeleien zu liefern, welche er meistens gewann. Dennoch beschützte er Gawain stets wenn dieser in Gefahr war. Seine aufmüpfige Art, störte seine Mutter sehr, doch sein Vater sagte immer das kleine Jungen nun einmal so seien. Einige Jahre später, wurden erste Gerüchte eines Krieges im Süden laut, im fernen Königreich von Sturmwind. Bald darauf erreichten die Höfe Nachrichten von Flüchtlingen und einer Allianz aller sieben Menschenkönigreiche. Guthorian und seine Familie, sowie sämmtliche Bauern und Bedienstete wurden darauf hin in die Hauptstadt gebracht um dort in Sicherheit zu sein. Dort kam der junge Knabe auch zum erstenmal, abseits der wöchentlichen Kirchenbesuche, mit den Priestern des Lichts in Berührung, als sie ihre Gebete und Segnungen in den Flüchtlingsbauten hielten. Fasziniert von ihrer Güte und Frömmigkeit, zeigte er ein nie zuvor gekanntes am Heiligen Licht und dessen Lehren. Zu dieser Zeit erfuhr er auch von seinem besten Freund Gawain, das dessen Vater Gavren Teil eines neuen Zweiges der Kirche geworden war, den Paladinen. Diese Ritter der Silbernen Hand, wie sie sich selbst nannten, waren ehemalige Priester, Ritter und Krieger, die in ihrem Glauben an das Licht nicht nur zu Kraft zum Heilen sondern auch zum Kampf gefunden hatten, was Guthorian nur noch mehr faszinierte. Nachdem Ende des zweiten Krieges, war es Guthorian's Wunsch, die Ausbildung zum Paladin zu beginnen. Zusammen mit Gawain, der dem Weg seines Vaters folgte, so wie dem Einfluss seines eigenen, begann er bald darauf die Lehren des Lichts zu studieren. Ausbildung Am Beginn seiner Ausbildung wurde Guthorian dem Paladin Dalatran dem Gelehrten als Schüler zugewiesen um von diesem zu lernen. Seine Lehrmonate begannen mit hartem körperlichem Training und intensiven Studien des Lehren Heiligen Lichtes. Dalatran, der seinen Titel nicht umsonst trug, war ein strenger und sehr spiritueller Lehrmeister. Er brachte Guthorian viel über die Philosophien und das Prinzip der drei Tugenden bei. Dalatran, der seinen Titel nicht umsonst trug, war ein strenger und sehr spiritueller Lehrmeister. Er brachte Guthorian viel über die Philosophien und das Prinzip der drei Tugenden bei. Und lehrte ihn unumstößlichen Glauben und kompromissloses Vertrauen in das Heilige Licht. Im Laufe der folgenden Jahre entwickelte Guthorian eine wahre Affinität für das körperliche Training und die Frömmigkeit seines Meisters. So war er stets am Ende des Tages völlig kraftlos und dennoch glücklich. Am Tage seiner Weihe erwachte Guthorian voller Eifer und trotz seiner sonst so ruhigen Art, konnte er seine Aufregung nicht völlig verbergen. An diesem Tage, er war nun 25 Jahre alt, sollten er und Gawain, nun 24 Jahre, in der Alonsuskapelle in Stratholme, in den Rang des Paladin erhoben werden. Es war ein recht kalter Frühlingsmorgen, während sie auf ihren Streitrössern zur Kapelle ritten. Guthorian bemerkte das Gawain am ganzen Körper zitterte, auch wenn er es zu unterdrücken versuchte, doch wusste er nicht ob es an der Kälte oder der Aufregung war und auch er selbst konnte ein leichtes Zittern, wohl wissend was folgen würde, nicht unterbinden. Als sie Stratholme erreichten, warteten ihre Brüder und Schwestern, bereits am Eingang der Stadt um ihnen, wie schon vielen Jüngern zuvor, den Weg zur Kapelle zu weisen. Guthorian betrachtete die Stadt die er bereits oft mit seinem Lehrmeister besucht hatte und merkte, wie anders sie nun auf ihn wirkte. Überall hing das Wappen des Ordens, die gekreuzte Faust, und zeichnete den Weg den sie beschritten. Als sie die Kapelle schließlich erreichten, sattelte Guthorian ab und betrat als erster selbige. Den Altar vor sich, kniete er nieder um die Segnung der Priester und Paladine zu erfahren. Sie flankierten ihn, die Priester links, die Paladine rechts, Gawain neben sich. Ein Geruch von zeremoniellem Weihrauch erfüllte die kleine Kapelle und drang tief in Guthorian’s Nase und Geist ein, benebelte seine Wahrnehmung für einige Sekunden, wieder spürte er die Aufregung und Erwartung auf das was folgen würde. Als er die Augen auf den Altar richtete, sah er die Ewige Flamme und den Erzbischof, welcher mit den zeremoniellen Worten der Weihe begann. "Im Lichte versammeln wir uns, um unsere Brüder aufzunehmen." Guthorian lauschte den Worten aufmerksam und sein Blick glitt zu Gawain, der dies ebenso tat. Schließlich wand sich der Erzbischof an die Priester und bat sie ihren Segen an die beiden Jünger zu geben. Die Priester traten vor legten den beiden die blaue Stola um den Hals und salbten die Stirn Guthorian’s und Gawain’s mit heiligen Ölen. Dann wand sich der Erzbischof an die Paladine und fragte sie, ob sie ihre zukünftigen Brüder für würdig erachteten. Daraufhin traten sowohl Dalatran als auch Gavren vor und legte ihrem jeweiligen Schüler die zeremoniellen Schulterplatten, als Zeichen ihrer Ordenszugehörigkeit an. Schließlich trat Uther, der Lichtbringer, selbst vor und legte die heiligen Hämmer, das Symbol des Ordens, vor ihre Füße, auf dies sie den Schwur sprechen und diese ergreifen sollten. Der Erzbischof gebot ihnen sich zu erheben und wand sich dann an Guthorian. Daraufhin begann er ihm die entscheidenden Fragen zu stellen. "Willst du, Guthorian Balren, schwören, die Ehre und den Kodex des Ordens der Silbernen Hand aufrechtzuhalten?" "Das will ich." "Schwörst du, in der Gnade des Lichts zu wandeln und seine Weisheit unter den Menschen zu verbreiten?" "Das will ich." "Schwörst du, das Böse zu bekämpfen, wo immer du es findest, und die Unschuldigen mit deinem eigenen Leben zu beschützen?" Guthorian konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, wie oft hatte er gelernt was er nun zu sagen hatte, er war bereit. "Bei meinem Blut und meiner Ehre, das will ich!"Arthas, Aufstieg des Lichkönigs - Seite 77 - Christie Golden Daraufhin stellte der Erzbischof auch Gawain diese Fragen und er antwortete mit nicht minder fester Stimme und Glauben. Schließlich hoben die Priester und Paladine ihre rechten Hände, als Zeichen des Zeugnisses, und ließen das Licht über den beiden Paladinen erstrahlen. Von diesem Moment an, legte Guthorian als Symbol seines Glaubens, wie sein Mentor zuvor, seinen bürgerlichen Namen ab. Die Geißel von Lordaeron thumb|right|Guthorian und Gawain philosophieren über das Heilige Licht, aufgenommen kurz vor Gawain's TodEs war etwas mehr als ein Jahr vergangen, seit Guthorian den Rang eines Paladin bekleidete, als Gerüchte über eine seltsame Seuche welche die Nordländer befallen hatte aufkamen. Um diesem nach zugehen, wurden Uther und sein Schüler Prinz Arthas in die Ländereien entsandt, während Guthorian und Gawain, aus der Bastion in Stratholme nach Tyrs Hand entsandt wurden, um die dortige Miliz zu verstärken und dem Volke zu dienen. Außerhalb der täglichen Patrouillen, verbrachte Guthorian den Großteil seiner Zeit mit Studien in der Abtei und den Gebeten in der großen Basilika. Oft neigten er und Gawain auch dazu, abends stundenlang über das Licht zu philosophieren. So vergingen die Wochen, bis schließlich Nachricht eintraf aus Stratholme. Die Stadt war dem Wahnsinn ein heim gefallen und brannte nun in ewigen Flammen die niemand zu löschen vermochte. Prinz Arthas war in den kalten Norden aufgebrochen, nachdem er die Bürger Stratholme’s abgeschlachtet und die Paladine abgewiesen hatte, um ein Wesen, welches man Guthorian als "Schreckenslord" vorstellte, und welches den Namen Mal'Ganis trug, zu jagen. Bald darauf erreichte Tyrs Hand ein Schreiben von Gavren, Gawain’s Vater, das dieser Hilfe in Corins Kreuzung gegen die Untoten bräuchte. Guthorian, entschied sich in Tyrs Hand zu bleiben, um den Menschen dort weiterhin Schutz zu bieten. So trennten sich die besten Freunde und versprachen einander bald wieder zusehen, doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Die Tage verstrichen und Guthorian folgte weiterhin seinem täglichen Ablauf, aus Patrouillen, Gebeten und Studien. Am siebten Tag, nach der Abreise Gawain’s, wurden Schreie am Tor laut. Ein Reiter näherte sich, auf einem Schlachtross, der eindeutig die Rüstung des Ordens trug. Es handelte sich um Gavren, welcher nach Tyrs Hand einkehrte. Er brachte Nachricht aus Corins Kreuzung, das Gawain im Kampf gefallen war. Guthorian war völlig fassungslos, sein bester Freund und Kamerad Tot? Er geriet darüber so in Rage, das er wohl losgezogen wäre um Vergeltung an der Geißel zu üben, doch Gavren legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach Worte zu ihm die er bis heute nicht vergessen hatte. "Beruhige dich Junge, Gawain hätte nicht gewollt das du deinem Zorn erliegst und wohlmöglich noch dasselbe Ende findest. Konzentriere dich und widme dich dem wesentlichen, das Volk zu beschützen. Ehre seinen Tod indem du ihn niemals vergisst und sein Andenken immer in Ehren hältst." Guthorian hatte stumm genickt, Gavren hatte Recht gehabt. Doch als er seinen Blick in diesem Moment auf Gavren legte, sah er das der gealterte Paladin am ganzen Körper zitterte, Guthorian war nicht der einzige gewesen der mit seinem Zorn zu kämpfen hatte. Die nächsten Wochen, widmete sich Guthorian noch intensiver seinem Training und seinen Studien. Gavren war bereits wieder aufgebrochen um andernorts gegen die Geißel zu streiten. Bald darauf erfuhr Guthorian das Prinz Arthas zurückgekehrt, König Terenas und Uther gefallen und die Hauptstadt in die Hände der Geißel geraten war. Lordaeron und Sturmwind Mit dem Tode Uthers, begann sich innerhalb des Ordens viel zu verändern. Stimmen wurden laut, das man auch anderen Rassen als den Menschen Vertrauen sollte und Alexandros Mograine schwang sich zum Aschenbringer auf. Guthorian kämpfte weiterhin tapfer im Namen des Lichts, doch den Verfall auf zuhalten war einfach unmöglich. Um neue Ausbildungen zu ermöglichen, wurde das alte Kloster in Tirisfal annektiert und die Geißel machte sich über Stratholme mit Hilfe einer Nekropole breit, was Guthorian mit äußerstem Unbehagen mitbekam. Schließlich fiel der Aschenbringer in Stratholme und der Orden zerfiel endgültig, in den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug und die Argentumdämmerung. In der Hoffnung auf Unterstützung der Kirche des Lichts, machte sich Guthorian auf den langen beschwerlichen Weg nach Sturmwind. Er ritt Tage und Nächte hindurch, bis er schließlich die Tore der großen Stadt erreichte. Die Straßen entlang reitend, fiel sein müder und erschöpfter Blick auf die Vielfalt Sturmwinds, bis er schließlich auf der gewaltigen Kathedrale hängen blieb. Seine Schritte hallten auf den Steinfliesen wieder, als er durch den großen Eingang trat und einen kurzen Blick auf den Altar erhaschte, ehe ihn seine Kräfte gänzlich verließen und er bewusstlos wurde. Die Tage vergingen, in denen Guthorian im Lazarett der Kathedrale gepflegt wurde. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen und berichtete den Priestern von den Geschehnissen in Lordaeron. Diese wussten bereits darüber Bescheid, Flüchtlinge und andere waren ihm zuvor gekommen. Sturmwind jedoch verweigerte jedwede Hilfe und so blieb Guthorian nichts anderes übrig, als kurz darauf erfahren zu müssen, das Lordaeron endgültig gefallen war. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug, greife alles an das nicht seine Farben trage und die Argentumdämmerung, trotz all ihrer Bemühungen, habe sich mit der Horde verbündet und erringe dennoch keinen Sieg in den, nun mehr, Pestländern. Betrübt über diese Neuigkeiten, entschied Guthorian in Sturmwind zu bleiben, um dabei zu helfen, zumindest die letzte Bastion der Menschheit gegen alles Böse zu verteidigen. Gegenwärtiges Im Dienste der Kirche Die folgenden Jahre verbrachte Guthorian nun also in Sturmwind, im Dienste des dortigen Klerus in der Kathedrale des Lichts. Dort bestand seine Hauptaufgabe in der Ausbildung neuer Jünglinge, welche frisch aus der Abtei von Nordhain eintrafen. Vor etwa vier Jahren, erhielt er einen Brief von Gavren in welchem er sein Eintreffen in Sturmwind ankündigte. Guthorian freute es sehr den alten Paladin wieder zusehen und sie unterhielten sich lange und ausführlich über die letzten Jahre. Bald darauf zog Gavren jedoch wieder los um die Untoten weiter zu bekämpfen. Vor wenigen Tagen erhielt Guthorian nun erneut einen Brief, welcher Gavren’s Rückkehr ankündigte und erwartet dessen Eintreffen. Zitate "..." thumb|right|Familienbild von Guthorian und seine Eltern, Guthorian scheint sich jedoch nicht sonderlich für das ganze zu interessieren Freunde und Familie Familie * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Dira Balren (Mutter, Opfer der Geißel) †''' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Karamas Balren (Vater, Gutsherr eines kleinen Landguts, Opfer der Geißel) '''† Andere Wichtige Personen * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gawain Dalmore (Bester Freund, Vertrauter, Kämpfgefährte, Opfer der Geißel) †''' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Milera Dalmore (Wie eine Mutter für ihn, Opfer der Geißel) '''† * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gavren Dalmore (Sehr guter Freund, wie ein Vater für ihn) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Dalathran der Gelehrte (Mentor, Vorbild, Opfer der Geißel) † Anmerkungen Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind